


Genetics, Fate, and the Choices That We Make

by SpellCleaver



Series: Xtober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Terminal Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCleaver/pseuds/SpellCleaver
Summary: Vader learns that his son has a terminal illness.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Xtober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112750
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: Angstober 2020





	Genetics, Fate, and the Choices That We Make

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here.](https://spell-cleaver.tumblr.com/post/631136045925285888/day-5-angstober-terminal-illness-angstober)
> 
> This is another tiny snippet I posted to tumblr during October for Angstober. Warnings of course for genetic terminal illness.
> 
> The title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32qNNGnT2zE), which is now playing on a loop in my head.

No.

That—

That was _impossible_.

It wasn’t true. He refused to accept it.

It _couldn’t be true_.

Vader stormed out of the medbay, datapad report in hand, lest he shatter important equipment in his rage. Lest he hurt Luke. Hurt Luke even more than—

_No_.

He’d… he’d been having symptoms for a while, now. Vader had worried. Chronic pain, difficulty sleeping, constant exhaustion, dizziness… Vader hadn’t thought anything of it, but he’d worried. Palpatine had noticed.

_“You worry about young Skywalker,”_ he’d said during one call. _“Is there a reason for this, or is it inane parental fussing, unworthy of a Sith?”_

Vader had wanted to end the call right there, never speak of it to his master again—his master, who was _always_ far too interested in Luke _anyway_ , who was a threat to his life at the best of times.

But Palpatine would not drop it. Vader had given a vague answer that time, but the next update, and Palpatine would be politely asking how Luke was, if he was sick, if he was getting worse—and he _was_. And eventually, Vader told him.

_“You know, my old friend, I and Padmé both hailed from fine old families on Naboo. I believe there is a genetic disease common among bloodlines such as ours, passed through the females of the line, manifesting in the males, that dates back to when humans first arrived on that planet. I know a number of specialists in that disease—would you like me to send them to the_ Devastator _?”_

Yes. Yes, he very much would.

“What is the recovery rate of this disease, my master?”

Palpatine had given his best impression of a sad smile. _“In most cases… it is fatal.”_

And now they had run the tests.

Now he had the results.

Luke was going to die.

No.

_No._

_Not_ if he had anything to say about it.

_In most cases…_

There was an antidote. There was a cure. There _must be_ —it was not fictional, it was not a myth. Luke _would not die—_ in no galaxy would he _ever_ accept that.

Which meant…

Which meant he had to find the antidote.

And if he couldn’t…

Well. If he couldn’t…

His master had some lessons he needed to teach—teachings that he had promised Anakin Skywalker a long, long time ago.


End file.
